


虾虾三明治

by Mollywilkin



Category: Arashi (Band), Matsumoto Jun - Fandom, Sho Sakurai - Fandom, sakurai sho - Fandom, 松本潤 - Fandom, 樱井翔 松本润, 櫻井翔 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: SJ x 你 高速飞车。每个抖M迷妹都有一颗被自家爱豆扑倒这样那样的心送给我的小伙伴虾虾的妄想文严重OOC 请慎入





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小伙伴们说每次想看BG H文就来看这篇  
你们这些冲动女色魔~~~

奋战了三天三夜写的review paper终于发给自家PI了，虾虾同学决定从第二故乡图书馆搬出来回家好好洗澡睡一觉。提前和家里两位先生发了信息，不知道J会做什么好吃的呢。你看了看自己有点饿瘦了的圆脸，是该好好补补了。

“我回来啦！”你推开家门，看见难得没有加班的S先生正在看报纸。其实他是为了你特意早结束了工作，但是他不会说的。

“欢迎回来。”他走过来帮你把外衣挂好，揉了揉你被风吹的冰凉的脸颊，又摸了摸因为静电你头上竖起来的几根呆毛。

“翔酱～～～”你顺势搂上了他的细腰，把头扎进他的怀里，大口吸着他身上甜甜的味道，像小动物一样在他脖颈和完美的溜肩上蹭啊蹭。

“J去超市买食材了，他说要给辛苦好几天的虾虾做好吃的。我放好洗澡水了，你先去泡个澡出来就能吃饭啦。”

“虾虾，你的浴巾忘拿了”翔酱推开洗手间的门，就看到你舒舒服服的泡在浴缸里，下颚着泡澡的枕头，趴在浴缸边上睡的迷迷糊糊的。头发上，肩膀上和身上全是粉色的泡泡（S：看我新买的樱花味入浴剂是不是很少女心～～～）平时圆圆的脸因为昼夜颠倒的工作好像饿瘦了一点，明明睡着，嘴里好像还在嘟囔什么。翔酱好奇地靠近，听到你说了什么炸鸡烤肉牛排龙虾。

“原来是饿了～～”

在他给你擦头发的时候，你迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。看见翔酱圆溜溜的大眼睛就在面前：“翔酱。。。”你用滑溜溜的手臂圈住了他的脖子，打湿了他的白T，身体像前探，顺势亲上了他软软甜甜的嘴唇。

怕浑身是水会着凉，S先生想拿宽大的浴巾把你像寿司卷一样裹起来，但是被你兽性大发一通狂亲的他双手有一丝慌乱，勉强把浴巾裹好，他的手也放在了你柔软的胸上。明明和J商量好今天要让你好好休息，但是还是架不住香香软软的你挂在身上。

“翔kun。。。”你因为泡了澡有点晕声音也软绵绵的：“想要翔kun～～～”说着你用滑溜溜的小腿蹭过他的腿，一路向上，挂在他的大腿上，顺势接力把下半身勾的离他更近。腾出来的一只手从后面摸进他的居家裤，在紧实的翘臀上捏了一把。

虽然已经是30代的成熟男人，但是几天没见到女友的翔酱完全禁不住自家软绵绵小女友的主动撩拨，他托住你的大腿，让你隔着浴巾坐在有点硬的洗手台边。有点羞涩的你微微张开双腿，欲拒还迎的脸上挂上了一抹红晕。感受到他灵活的舌尖在你的小豆豆上打着圈，不仅仅吮吸，还会挑逗一般的轻咬，你双手不自觉的抚摸着自己的胸部，感觉爱液像潮水一样从下身流出，双腿绷紧，嘴里也不住地呻吟。

见你达到了阴蒂高潮，翔酱露出了他早已经硬起来的Jr，慢慢地温柔地进入你的体内。有充分的体液润滑，被填的满满的感觉让你叫出声来。

“翔kun！用力上我！”

他把你抱离了洗手台，双手托住你的臀部，在重力的作用下一次比一次深的进入你的身体。你紧紧抱住他的肩膀，双腿圈在他身上，感觉到两个人连接的部分由于摩擦越来越热。感觉到你的体力开始承受不了高强度的动作，他把你翻了个身，让你爬在洗手台上，面对着巨大的镜子，他扶着你的腰又一次从身后进入了你。你从镜子里看到他在身后疯狂输出，每一次都比前一次更用力的顶到你的敏感点，大腿撞击你的臀部发出频率越来越高的啪啪声。因为猛烈撞击带来的极度快感，你的呻吟声也越来越大。随着下身肌肉不断收紧，你感到深知逐渐模糊，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，只想他紧紧的抱住你，更加用力的操你。

一股滚烫的热流在不断地喷射在你的身体里，好想过了很久很久，他从后面紧紧地抱住你，也没退出你的身体。


	2. Chapter 2

满心欢喜买食材回家准备做大餐的J先生一打开门就听到了来自洗手间的动静。他冷静地把买来的食材和名店的鳗鱼饭放进了冰箱里，拿出来了冷冻的鸡胸肉和新鲜的西兰花🥦。。。

你和S先生都知道J先生是生气了，于是两个人默默的把平时不爱吃的西兰花吃的干干净净。吃完饭，翔酱主动洗碗，J先生干脆地甩下他高级定制的围裙回屋去了。你一边揉着自己有点酸的腰一边从J没有关严的门缝偷偷往里看。只见他背对着门脱下黑色的衬衫，露出宽阔的后背和线条分明的背肌，深深的背沟一直延伸到腰部，再往下两侧是一边一个诱人的腰窝。

他拿出一支烟，点燃，深吸一口。突然转身，看见在门边探头扶着门槛一脸呆滞，仿佛还流着口水的你。

“看够了嘛？” 你看着对面的人越走越近，直到他深邃的五官在你眼里无限放大。

“没。。。不。。。够了。”

“够了？”你看见近在咫尺的俊脸眯起眼睛挑了挑眉。

下一个瞬间，你就被J先生抓住了胳膊，大力甩到了床上。一阵天旋地转，在你还没恢复清醒的功夫，他已经走到了床边，从后面掀起了你的连衣裙，一只手力量适中的按上你的腰，另一只手“啪”的一声打在你穿着蕾丝胖次的肉肉的屁股上。

“嗯。。。”他不太用力的拍打并没有给你带来疼痛感，反而让你不自觉的呻吟出生。

本来并不是真的生气，只想小小的罚你一下给自己个台阶下的润润，看见你一脸enjoy的样子不由得强烈的占有欲上头。他一只手挑起你的下巴，看着双眼迷离的你，另一只手解开了自己西装裤的扣子，随意的套弄了几下自己的Jr，看着它十分精神的硬了起来。

心悬着的你刚想抬头看看他的表情，就被对方带上眼罩夺去了视觉，紧接着嘴里被熟悉的Jr塞的满满的。你跪在床边，头被J固定在手里，感觉到又硬又滚烫的巨物在自己不大的嘴里横冲直撞。技巧不太好的你被搞得口水不断地流出来。暴躁的他想要把整根Jr塞进你嘴里，抓着你的头加快频率不断地在抽插，直到龟头顶到了你的喉咙，引得你一阵恶心。

“呕。。。”你双手撑在地毯上一阵干呕。

一向温柔的润润看你被他折磨的痛苦样子不由得产生一丝内疚。但是当他扭头看见不放心鬼鬼祟祟从门口路过的翔酱，不服输的怒火突然燃烧起来。

感到身下一凉胖次不见的你，下一个瞬间就被J先生捞到了床上。感觉到修长的手指上带着温热的润滑抚上了你的私处，两指顺利的滑进了你的体内，指腹不停地攻击你敏感的G点。不久前才高潮过的你，迅速进入了兴奋的状态，只是仅仅是手指并不能满足的需求。

“想要润润！”你看不到他在哪里却能感受到身边人滚烫的体温。

“啊！”没有等来熟悉的Jr进入体内，你震惊的感受到一个陌生的异物带着大量的润滑进入了你的后庭，随即开始由慢到快的自动抽插。

“啊啊啊啊啊！润润！我错了啊啊啊啊！”你企图在黑暗中找到熟悉的人，后庭被塞满的全新感觉反而让你感到空虚：“想要润润进入我的身体用力干我啊！”由于强烈的震动，你的声音也随之带上了哭腔。

J坐在离你有一定距离的床边，一边抚摸着自己，一边看失去视觉的你哭着四处找他。

“J！够了吧！”你突然听到翔酱的声音从不远处传来，突然想起并没有关上的门，刚刚发生的岂不是全都被他听到了。（让他们两个大男人打一架吧，你只想找个地洞钻进去）

“虾虾又没做错什么。”

“你以为我在罚她？这只是我们两个人的情趣。”你感觉自己被揽进一个熟悉的怀抱，带着一点烟草的味道。摸了摸没有那么溜的肩，是润润。

“既然是情趣，让我也加入不是更有意思？”两个人心照不宣地交换了个眼神

哪尼？刚刚是那个平时一本正经的新闻主播翔kun在说话？

虽然答应和两个人一起同居的时候就隐约觉得会有这么一天，但是你也没想到会是这样的展开。依然看不见东西的你有点笨拙的含着带着同款沐浴露香气的Jr，身后带着烟草味道的J先生正在你的身体里驰骋，仿佛遵循着某种韵律一下一下的顶到你的G点。他从后面紧紧地抱住你，舌尖在你的耳廓游走，双手托起了你饱满的胸部，轻轻地捏着你的红豆，同时某个家用电器还在你的后庭里高速的抽插。多方位强烈的刺激让你浑身酥麻，三个人的呻吟声和家用电器的运作声交织在一起，把你一次又一次地送上云端，让你不知身在何处。

感觉J先生猛烈地射出滚烫的液体，仿佛在你身体里点燃了一把火。

“虾虾口活还是要再练习啊。”翔酱在润润从你身体里退出来的瞬间把你面对面抱在怀里，然后把自己并不满足的Jr插进了你的体内，借着J遗留的精液润滑一刻不停地动了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好热！”

不服输的润润从后面咬住你的脖颈，肩膀还有大臂内侧，留下一个个牙印。同时他把你体内的家用电器取了出来，在你还没来得及感觉到空虚的时候，一个惊人的庞然大物从后庭顶了进来。

“疼！”你不由主的流下了眼泪，紧紧抓住了身前的翔酱。

“虾虾后面的第一次是我的！”一个得意的小奶音仿佛宣誓主权一般在耳边响起。

“嗯。。。啊啊啊啊啊啊！你们两个混蛋慢一点啊！”随着前期的不适感逐渐散去，从未经历过的快感把你淹没。两根巨物在身体里不断撞击，你的身体一次又一次的人被他们顶起又落下。大概是能感觉到对方的力度和频率，两个人仿佛一决胜负似的在你的身体里攻城掠地，直到你被强烈快感冲击到精神涣散也没停下来。

后来你在一次又一次高潮里成功的昏了过去，睡了整整一天才幽幽醒来。睁开眼看见两个人关切的眼神。

“你们三周不要想再上我的床！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我以为这个故事没有后续了，但是架不住小伙伴们想看啊~~~

“台里是没人了吗？为什么要安排你去医疗一线取材？你是主播又不是记者。”客厅里传来J先生刻意压低的声音。

“这个工作总要有人做的。。。别人要么太年轻要么拖家带口的。。。”

“以前去核辐射区就很危险了，这次要去采访染病隔离区，物资这么紧张你还要浪费人家一整套防护服，万一被传染了还得住院隔离治疗，不是给医护人员添乱吗？”趴在门边上偷听的你感觉J先生的怒火快把屋子点着了。

“我取材结束就回去酒店自主隔离两周的。。。”

“的却，虾虾在写论文准备毕业，我还有戏要拍，你暂时别回来了。”

“你说别人都拖家带口的。。。我们也是家人啊，请你把自己舍出去的时候也为我们考虑考虑。”J先生在你门口稍稍停了一下，然后转身回自己屋“哐”地撞上了门。

“翔酱。。。”你探头看见S先生在阳台上抽着烟，烟灰缸里已经有好几个烟蒂。

“虾虾，我明天就要去医院采访了，之后两周会去酒店隔离。你们照顾好自己，没事就别出门，注意防护。”他熄灭了烟，打开阳台门和你说话。 

“去吧，”眼看着你抱着他的手从他肩膀上滑下来：“我会自己注意的。” 

“等我回来，你的毕业论文也该写完了吧！” 

“Noooooooo!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

电视里在播S先生去医院采访的新闻，你躺在沙发上一边玩手机一边看着。随手想去拿买的奶茶，低头发现已经被回家的J先生换成了最新的保健水，一摸还是常温的。想起昨天J给你看的“21岁小伙一天6杯奶茶导致休克和多种器官功能障碍昏迷7天一度病危“的新闻。

奶茶，再见了。。。

健身结束的J穿着被汗浸透的紧身运动服一边擦着半湿的头发一边走进客厅，感受到目光的他扭过头，看见你两眼放光的盯着他被紧身衣勾勒出来的胸肌，一副口水快要流到脚面上的样子。他随意的把刘海向后拢了拢，看着你爽朗的笑了。

“啊，男人，你这是在纵火。。。“

眼看一脸兴奋冲过来的你马上就要摔倒，在一边滚泡沫轴的J想一把把你捞进怀里，失去平衡的你一下坐在了他放在瑜伽垫上的膜筋枪上。 

“疼。。。“把你拉起来，J自觉伸手帮你揉屁股：”平时在家你真的不能除了坐着就是躺着，不运动平衡能力都变差了。“ 

“你说的是哪种运动。。“感觉他帮你拉伸的手法变得逐渐色情，你干脆流着口水坐在他腿上。这个衣服也太紧了，怎么穿的，为什么脱不下来？这个像背背佳一样的又是什么？ 

不安分的小手被对方一把抓住，坐怀不乱的J先生一脸正直地把你安置在瑜伽垫上。 

欸？？？难道我的女性魅力全都不在了吗？？？被拒绝的你一脸委屈地把脸皱成了包子。最近好像在家呆的的却是胖了，日常写论文带着框架眼镜头发也是随便一扎，果然看着一点都不attractive嘛。。。 

看着马上就要哭出来的你，J用手捧着你的小圆脸飞快地亲了一下： 

“锻炼完我得洗澡，等我！“ 

这该死的处女座洁癖！ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啊。。。嗯。。。嗯嗯嗯。。。“

新鲜出浴的美男，闻着还好香，你闭着双眼把头埋在他地脖颈里，感觉J先生忽浅忽深地在你体内抽插。和水瓶座的S先生需要你夸全程还不停换姿势不同，处女座的J喜欢一个体位舒服了就埋头苦干。虽然对面的姿势每次不是进的很深，但是这种被他紧紧抱在怀里，你还可以趁机捏捏他的翘臀的体位总是让你情感上十分满足。

“人家。。。都说。。。健身过度。。。会不行。。。“你控制不住的用修过的指甲抓了J的背肌：“你。。。更强了。。。”

“哈。。。”耳边传来他的轻笑：“健身要是。。。不练腿。。。会萎。。。”

“想要。。。深一点。。。”说着你把他推倒在床上，变成了女上自己控制节奏的姿势，他很配合地用手拖住了你滚圆上下抖动的胸，食指和拇指轻轻的揉捏着上面的红豆。充满野性和侵略的眼神落在你的脸上，让你害羞的移开了视线。他嘴边的痣上还留着你刚刚亲过的水渍，看着实在是过分色情。

“不练腿。。。你仿佛在内涵谁。。。”前后运动了大概三十来次，你达到了第一次高潮，然后因为腿酸体力不支的爬倒在他身上。然而体内的硬物不仅没有软化的迹象，反而越来越烫。。。。

“说曹操曹操到”J把修长的手指穿插进你的长发里揉了揉，趁你稍稍休息一下恢复体力的时间，他顺手拿起了你放在床头的手机，上面赫然是S先生打来的视频电话。

“翔酱来催你写论文了~~~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虾虾同学要毕业回国啦！  
祝她一切顺利～～～

看完自己新闻播报的s先生其实只是想打个电话和家里道晚安，自己会在酒店好好的隔离让他们不要担心。就算虾虾早睡了，J也一定在刷SNS。

“嗯。。。。J。。。不要舔那里啊//////”

擦头发的S先生低头看见接通的视频通话吓了一跳，赶忙把本来开很大的手机声音关小。一个人住的酒店房间没有别人，但是他莫名的感到一阵心虚。

此时的J调皮的把接通的手机随手扔在身边的床上，然后低头用性感的嘴唇的吸住了你一边的乳晕，灵活的舌尖不住的绕着乳头打着圈，还时不时的用牙齿在你胸上咬几口。已经高潮过一次的你下体流出了大量的爱液，随着他一次次的顶进来不住的发出淫荡的水声。

“嗯////嗯////J。。。再快点啊////”看见手机还处在通话状态的你，脑补了独自一个人在酒店听你们墙角的s先生，感觉今天格外兴奋。

“你怎么就知道他是一个人呢？”仿佛读懂了你的想法，J一脸小恶魔的在你耳边说。

“诶？？？”你挣扎着摸了半天找到了身边的手机。。。

被自己女友和男。。。不是。。。好朋友做爱的声音刺激到的S不自控的感觉自己下体硬了起来。解开浴袍，他坐在沙发上熟练的用抹了lotion的手上下撸动着勃起的阴茎。

手机屏幕上突然出现你的圆脸，把本来非常放松的S先生吓了一跳，十分enjoy的表情也凝固在了脸上。

“S你是一个人在酒店吗？”

“我在隔离当然是一个人了。。。”S先生赶忙整理了一下衣服，恢复了平时一脸正经的样子。

“嘶。。。”突然感觉有什么凉凉的液体被倒在了自己的臀缝里，你倒吸了一口气。抬头看见J坐起了身，把你侧身翻了过来，一只脚搭在他的肩膀上，又一次挺身把勃起的阴茎插进了你因为侧身收紧的小穴里。

“快！！！啊。。。啊。。。J...嗯。。。上我////”被高速的拍打弄的喘不上来气的你声音也是短短续续。

“J不要/////”当你沉迷在被高速抽插的快感里，一根微凉的手指轻易的进入了你的后庭里。身体下意识想逃离的你，腿被J牢牢的固定在肩上。

“你说不要？”突然从温柔小天使切换成黑化模式的J一脸冷漠的看着你，同时把第二根沾满润滑的手指也挤进了后庭里，野蛮的扩张着。

“啊///”本来并不觉得疼的你被吓到，委屈的哭了出来，手机也不知道扔到哪里去了。

电话那边的S先生看不到之后发生了什么，只能听到你断断续续的哭声，和袋囊不停的拍打在外阴上的啪啪声。下身依然硬邦邦的他拿着手机突然有点手足无措，自己这是什么情况啊。

“J！”突然出现在屏幕上放大的俊脸吓得在发呆的S先生一激灵。

“光听墙角不够刺激吧。是不是想知道我们在玩什么？”J看到S充满欲色的脸，不由得嘴角上扬露出满足的笑容。

“嗡嗡嗡”接下来的画面让S先生的努力把持住的意识彻底崩塌了：高潮过几次的虾虾下体流出的爱液和润滑混合在一起弄湿了一片床单，一个小巧但是强力的跳蛋被固定在了阴蒂上有频率的强力震动着。同时J用他修长的手指来回抽插着一个插在虾虾后庭里的假阴茎，每次抽出来的时候还带出一些粉色的肠肉。强力的刺激和不住的快感让虾虾的阴道口不住的收缩，被打开的两条腿也不由自主的向前顶着。。。

“想要！快操我//////”

随着跳蛋的频率越来越快，S快速撸动自己涨大几圈的阴茎，眼看着龟头不断的涌出大量的液体。

“虾虾！”S先生红着眼睛看着你的下体因为高潮喷出大量液体，自己也到达了极限射了出来，比平时更烫更浓稠的精液射到地毯上还流了满手。。。。。。

“他看着你射了哦～～～”J拍了一下你圆润的臀部，在你下身抽搐的时候又一次后入了你体内，并且把手机举到了你面前找了一个可以拍到两个人脸的角度放好。

“接下来就是对S你抛下我们的惩罚咯～～～”


End file.
